Bed Mates
by Minkychan
Summary: Chamber and Jubilee have an unexpected encounter when they are left alone... Set sometime during Generation X


My first fan fiction in a long ass time. Excuse the run on sentences and choppyness. That's just how I write. Maybe if I keep it up my style will develop into something a bit more flowy. Or maybe if I got a nice beta reader, they could give me suggestions? : O

I hope so anyway. o.o Yeah, this is a much less...graphic version of this story. If I get enough requests, I may get off my lazy ass and post the full version on

On to the Jono/Jubileeness! :D

--

Jubilation Lee had adorable breasts. Through her very wet, transparent white bathing suit he could make out everything. Her nipples alone easily made Jonothan Starsmore's top 10 list of "Things that are cute that don't repulse me." It was really weird feeling such intense lust towards the sparkler. But, after you walked in on a bird standing naked in the tub with soap bubbles sliding down her perfectly toned body and saw her hands against her private areas, even if it was an attempt to retain some sort of modesty while she swore at you, there was no going back. She was a woman to him now. A very sexy one. Her flushed cheeks, passionately angry expression, and shoulder length hair plastered to her shoulders haunted many a wet dream of his now. It was her own sodding fault. She should have locked the bloody door!

_ Are you read to go inside yet, gel?_

The mansion was empty. Mr. Scott Summers and Mrs.Jean Grey Summers had decided to re-new their wedding vows. Thus, an event was made out of it. All of the X-people gathered at the main mansion. With all of the baseball, ping pong and soccer games, as well as the mansion being flooded with people coming and going, Jono had gotten the next year's worth of social interaction over with. In his books, anyway. He didn't feel guilty for choosing not to attend the evening celebrations after the wedding that were held at an obscenely expensive hall across town. He didn't know either Jean or Scott that well, so he had no sense of obligation. But Jubilee...

Jono wasn't the closest friend to Jubilee. Ev and Ange were her main buddies. He had always spent most of his time with Paige, Ange or alone. Mostly alone lately, after all of that Tristian Brawn BS. Still, they had lived in the same place for quite a while now. He knew her favourite cereal, her favourite col our, and even her favourite slasher movie. She knew how he liked his bandages tied up around his "face" and helped him do up the billions of buckles on his favourite pair of boots many an occasion. He could tease her and be frank with her and call her on her shit and trust her to do the same.

So when his instincts told him her decision not to attend had everything to do with that Logan bloke's dissapearance the day before the wedding ceremony, he trusted them. It was still early in the evening, there was still time for her to go and not hurt any feelings or have to feel guilty later.

"Why Sparky? Are you cold? Or scared your big, bad ass fire will be put out by a wittle water?" she laughed and splashed him and swam off.

Oh God, her legs were so toned and lithe. So long, despite her petiteness, and her thighs...this was ridiculous. He was an experienced bloke. He'd done the getting drunk and stoned, waking up in some random person's bed thing pretty often in his "musician"days. He'd slept with girls with bigger breasts, longer legs, and more experience than...

Sod it all, her nipples were just so fucking CUTE. Who the HELL had let her buy that bloody white bathing suit!? It was far from immodest until it got wet. Then you could see everything. Jono guessed none of the adults had seen her swimming in it. Christ, this pool was huge. There weren't THAT many people living here all the time, were there? Jono shook his head and climbed out. Eventually she would notice she wasn't being chased and take the hint. Then maybe she'd climb out of the water and they could go inside where it was dry and air conditioned.

If it had been any other day he would have just left her to walk back on her own. He was the angsty, British bloke, right? So if he wanted to be rude and broody, it was rare anyone would protest overly much. But damnit, she had looked so small and kitten eyed when she had burst into his room and demanded he come out to "play" because everyone was gone until the reception hall closed at 3am. Even though he knew better, as far as her damsel in distress act went, he gave in. Who could refuse those eyes?

Jonothan lounged on a nearby lawn chair and waited for Jubilee to finish her swimming time. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the caress of the wind against his bare legs and the lack of heavy, hot sunshine beating down on him while he tried to relax. Moonlight was much more comfortable.

He heard the splash of Jubilee getting out of the water and debated on whether or not opening his eyes would be a good idea. In the end he decided he may as well, because all he could think of was water droplets sliding across her collarbone and down her spine anyway.

"Gave up cause you knew you couldn't win? I like that in a man." Her plump, pretty lips curved into a smirk. He wished he had a mouth so he could shut her up by kissing her. It was probably an optimal situation to start angsting about his lack of...face...but it was hard just this moment. Her bathing suit was plastered to her body to the point that he could make out a shadow of pubic hair between her legs, and her skin looked so touchable, and even if he didn't have a mouth he could think of plenty of things to do to those tight, little buds at the tips of her breasts with his finger tips...

_ So what's with the pissing around? Why are you missing out on the super, happy wedding activities with all sunshine and lollipops and sodding rainbows, Bird?_

He expected her to tell him to sod off. To tweet at him and flap her arms at him obnoxiously like she usually did if he called her Bird. To say it was none of his business, she had plenty of other people to pour her heart out too. She suprised him when she hugged him instead. She was so tiny. He was sitting, with her standing in the space between his knees, and she only had to lean down a little bit to rest her head on his shoulder.

_ C'mon, Sparkler. Tell Big Brother Jono what's up._ Hah. Big Brother Jono. Right. He cared about her and her problems. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to help. He was just also very conscious of her soft, warm arms pressing against him. Her delicate, calloused hands were casually stroking their way through his hair and her leg was teasing the inside of his knee.

"I feel bad for Wolvie. Nothing ever works out for him. Like, yeah, I know Cyke and Redd are meant to be, I know. But I still, I dunno, feel DISLOYAL if I prance around and pretend it's okay how she leads him on. Expects him to act like all is hunky dory at her wedding. He left out of respect for them. And I'm not attending out of respect for him. I love Cyke and Redd, I do. But I love Wolvie best."

_ Jubes.._ He bit back jealousy he had no right, no desire to feel at her declaration of affection for the gruff Canadian that occasionally visited the school to see how his "darlin" was doing.

"I know Jono, I know. But it's how I feel. Just be a good friend and accept it, kay?" Her eyes were wide and pretty and blue. Not sky blue like Paige's eye, but sapphire blue. Jubilee's eyes, with their depth and sparkle and mystery, he could just drown in them.

"So anything you wanna tell me, Starsmore?" She smirked at him. He quirked his eye brows at her. She quirked her eyebrow right back and tilted her gaze to his fingertips...

...which were casually stroking the sides of her waist. He went to pull them back. She was faster. He was certainly strong enough to resist her actions, but touch was something he craved. There were few people in the world he felt comfortable getting it from. So when she pushed the tops of his hands so his palms molded around her sides, then pushed them down until he was gripping her hips, he did not complain. Then she was scooting closer to him, guiding his hands to cup her behind. He squeezed her and ran his hands up and down anywhere he could reach. She was so soft, pretty and smooth..he knew he should be protesting, but...

_ Jubilee, what the hell are we doing?_

Her face was flushed. Her body was heated. Something in him knew she was aroused as he was. That if he put her hand where he wanted to she'd probably squeeze him and push his trunks down and use her mouth too...

_ You're not over Ev, Jubes. I'm not over Paige. Or Gayle. And I won't be for a long, long time. I'm not capable of loving someone like..._

"I'm not asking for a relationship Jono. Just your friendship. And your body."

_ WHAT? _How was it possible to be so tongue tied when one didn't have a tongue? This was Jubilee! Innocent, obnoxious Jubilee! He was suppose to be the dirty pervert wondering if her nipples were still hard and poking through her bathing suit. She was suppose to be completely ignorant to things like sexual desire and seducing helpless British men who couldn't stop fucking touching her once she'd subtly given the okay!

"I've never had a lover Jono, and I don't want to waste my first on some lame-o guy who'll, like screw me around, or ditch me for the first set of boobs on a stick that happens to wander by. I want it to be you. You're tall, sexy and I know that even if a stick-boobs!girl comes along you'll be a sweetie about it. " Her eyes were half lidded. The lazy, sensual gaze she had directed him contrasted greatly with the predator smile that had formed when she finished her sentence.

_ Fuck. _She laughed and placed a kiss on his temple. And then his ear. He felt so shivery when she began to nibble his earlobe that he tightened his hold on her and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. He burrowed his forehead into her neck and inhaled. She smelled like Jubilee. No other way to put it, she just smelled fucking good.

If he'd had any breath it would have been lost as she pressed her thighs downwards. Her movements were frantic and urgent. It felt heavenly, but he wanted to make things more than good for her. He gripped Jubilee's hips and slowed them down, guiding them into a slow, steady pace that made her eyes close all the way and her breath come in short gasps.

Confidant that her hips were in no danger of stopping, he let his hands travel upwards. He couldn't resist a quick squeeze of her bosom that made her squeak before he hooked his thumbs under the straps of her bathing suit and slowly tugged it down.

_ Tidy._ His desire made him feel frantic, like a virgin getting laid for the first time. It made him a bit rougher than her normally would have been, but it elicited a long, drawn out moan from her.

"I want you so badly," she gasped. Birds who wanted to shag were so sexy. Particularly ones named Jubilee. Who used to be a gymnast. Who, during Danger Room sessions, he noticed was very flexible...

_ Bollocks. We're going to my room._ Jonothan picked Jubilee up, over the threshold style, and made a beeline to the mansion where his room was. The room that had a bed with a bed frame that had bars that she could grip onto while he shagged her silly.

--

He couldn't see her through the darkness. He had kept the light on during their bed fun, because he wanted to enjoy every facial expression she made and the way her body twisted and turned. Now, though, the lights were off and the blinds were shut so tightly that even the moonlight was trapped outside. He had her all to himself. He was laying down, facing the wall. She was hugging him from behind. He he could feel her mouth smiling against the back of his shoulder.

He reached behind and squeezed her hip. Her body was so firm and smooth. He'd nuzzled every inch of her with his cheeks and nose and the area of bandages that covered his "mouth." The feel and texture of the bandages against her skin had elicited a surprising response that he was going to keep in mind for the next time this happened. That is, if it happened again. She bit and kissed his shoulder. She began to stroke his legs with pretty, little feet. Before Jubilee could even process what he was doing, Jono had her on her back and was pushing her knees apart He had been so gentle, had taken everything so maddeningly slow in their coupling before this point, it was okay for him to finally explode, wasn't it?

"We don't have much time left..."she said. Her legs and arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. Her body arched to meet his. She was so giving and greedy at once. She was such a contrast from previous lovers who had just laid there, expecting him to do all the work. Not Jubilee, though. She gave as good as she got. He reached between them, enjoying the way she tensed and shuddered. Then was she gasping and crying out his name in a way that stroked his pride and warmed his heart. He was surprised to find that when it was his turn to he was shaking just as much as her.

Later they made jokes and exchanged their usual banter as she tried to find a shirt in his suit case to wear back to her room. Long after he was done admiring her bottom while she was leaned over his suitcase, and she had turned her head slightly and waggled her eyebrows at him when she realized why he had stopped talking, Jono realized what he had gotten himself into. She hadn't asked for any type of commitment, or offered it for that matter. No one had made any promises.

Yet when the final good night hugs were exchanged and the door shut behind her he was engulfed with the desire to ask her to stay.

Bloody. Hell.


End file.
